


Foreplay

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Stand alone one shot, The great LJ migration 2k16, any Doctor/any Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game has been the same for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, July 10, 2010.

“Doctor.”

_“Master.”_

“I like it when you use my name.”

_“I know.”_

“Then you know what comes next.”

_“You don’t have to.”_

“But it’s better this way, isn’t it?”

_“I’ll stop you.”_

“I’m counting on it, Doctor. But will it be in time for them?”

_“What if this time, I just walked away?”_

“And let them die?”

_“Without an audience, would you bother?”_

“Can you risk it?”

_“Yes!”_

“Really?”

_“No.”_

“I thought not.

_“Just once, you could ask me out on a date without holding the fate of some world hostage.”_

“Now where’s the fun in that? Better hurry, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
